Anubis Daughter of NH
Anubis the daughter of sauron & nuclear hurricane of arda Anubis is the daughter of nuclear hurricane of arda and the dark lord sauron she was born in her parents castle and they declared her princess of the universe. She looks so much like her father before he became the dark lord. Mairons physical appearence but with female looks on anubis. She is named after the God anubis the egyptian god of the dead and afterlife Anubis had unique powers to bring dead plants back to life and make the ground into a green paradise. she is the only character who will take place on the throne after NH and sauron leave the earth into space becuase Anubis is the eldest of all her siblings. Grandfather god Zeus speech! Zeus is the grandfather and protective god of his grandchildren regardless if they are dark lord saurons biologically They are nuclear hurricanes as well and nuclear hurricane is the daughter of zeus and athena. Those who Threaten my grandchildren and their parents shall suffer my wrath he said. The New Princess of Mordor Anubis became the princess of mordor sauron had ensured that the orcs and morgul demons and all mordor creatures will protect Anubis the plant creator. She was constructed her very own throne and constructed her own palace from where she ruled the lands of mordor where the shadows lie. She had become immortal and indestructable with her practice of magic. Turning Nurn into a green paradise. Anubis was tired of the people of nurn starving so she turned the land surrounding the sea of nurn into a green paradise of fruit trees and plants. Sauron was really angry at this but he did not destroy his daughters creation or forced her to take it down. The people of nurn began working harder and faster now that they have a food supply. Sauron saw his plan to make them worship his daughter and him. Becoming the EARTH Anubis became so powerful she made herself part of the earth the people of mordor and the people of nurn worshipped her as the godess of the green earth, She controlled the rain and where plants grew and died. She was a demi godess of light. The War over mordors green paradise A war broke out on mordor vs gondor and europe and lucerne and the people of umbar again. Anubis created a wall of thorns to defend what is her fathers land and her own. Qote from anubis All those who threaten my fathers land and his existance shall pay the prince by being eaten and devoured by the wall of thorns plants that cant be killed by fire and poison or any weapon but will eat those who are enemies of my father and my mother and myself. The people of gondor tried to destroy the wall of thorns by burning it but the thorns where absorbing the fire and creating dragon heads and blazing the fire right back at them. Gondor retreated with fear and King Alzis of gondor was so infuriated he screamed nothing is indestructable not sauron not even his daughters curse find that redhead and behead her so the thorns will die down! Anubis hid in her castle as she made the wall of thorns destroy enemies of mordor. Becoming The Queen of mordor Sauron and nuclear hurricane taught anubis that she had her mothers power over the realm of mortal elves men dwarves and hobbits, She was going to take over the middle earth Sauron and nuclear hurricane ensured saruman and The witch king would look after her. Sauron and NH crowned her the queen of mordor and they both got on a crystal ship back to the planet Barnarda C to have a long vacation because they truly needed a vacation Category:Anubis Category:Sauron Category:Saurons Firstborn daughter Category:Nuclear hurricanes firstborn daughter Category:Daughter of the dark lord